Una Nueva Historia
by Valen-chan
Summary: U.A desde el capi 40 del anime, abran nuevos personajes, giros inesperados, y mucho mas, LavixOOC AllenxOOC Kanlena y muchos mas, entren y lean!


**Hola bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste**

**Como el título lo dice es una nueva Historia de -man, es un UA a partir del capítulo 40 del anime, habrán nuevos personajes, los capítulos narrare más que todo los acontecimiento y abran partes que saltare para que no se hagan tan largos, pienso hacer historia después que llegue el 103 del anime una historia después de ese capi así que quiero que me digan si la continuo o no, no quiero dedicar mi tiempo a algo que no guste, abra: LavixOOC, AllenxOOC, Kandaxlenalee, MariexMirandaxKrory, KumeixOOC espero que les guste **

**Se aceptan de todo: halagos, criticas, tomates de todo es mi primer fic y quiero aprender gracias! =D**

**Capitulo 1:**

Exorcistas, también conocidos como los apóstoles de DIOS, son elegidos por la Inocencia para pelear contra los Akumas, el conde del milenio y la familia de Noé.

La Orden Oscura, el refugio de estos guerreros, para unos solo un cuartel, para otros su hogar, se encarga de las investigaciones acerca de sus enemigos, la recolección de la inocencia y muchas otras cosas más, para ayudar en la guerra no solo los exorcistas trabajan para el bien de la humanidad, los buscadores, el departamento de ciencias y los supervisores de todos los distintos departamentos que hay alrededor de todo el mundo.

Pero Toda guerra tiene sus sacrificios, la orden estaba atravesando por un mal momento, el conde estaba tras ese tesoro más preciado que era el corazón y para eso empezó a hacer sus movimientos, la primera víctima El General Kevin Yeegar, un mensaje dejado a todos los exorcistas.

Todas esas cosas rondaban por la cabeza del supervisor del cuartel general Kumei lee, proteger los 4 Generales Restantes esa era la misión, todos los exorcista estaban en eso, pero no todo estaba saliendo como lo planeaba, entro al salón junto a su departamento de ciencias y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, todo estaba lleno de ataúdes, repleto de ellos y frete a él se encontraban 6 ataúdes negros con el símbolo de la orden, en ese momento el líder del departamento Reever comenzó a leer

-Daisya Barry del equipo de Tiedoll, Tina Spark, Gwen Frere, Sol Galen del equipo de Klaud, y Kazana Reed, Chakar Rabon del equipo de Sokaro en total 6 exorcistas a muerto y contando los buscadores hay un total de 148 perdidas-

Al terminar de hablar, los científicos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, la muerte de los exorcistas, eran muchos y en tan poco tiempo estaban asustados, esto molesto al líder del departamento el cual los reprendió, por estar lloriqueando frete a sus compañeros que habían dado la vida, ganándose una dura mirada de un pequeño grupo que estaba detrás del líder, el supervisor se quito su gorra y se inclino ante ellos siendo seguido del departamento científico

-Bienvenidos a Casa, y buen trabajo- una vez que hizo la reverencia caminaba con reever el cual, le explicaba que tres de los exorcistas murieron en las mismas condiciones que el General yeegar, en eso se encontró con un buscador que le pidió enviar el cuerpo de su capitán a casa, el supervisor se negó acotando que era por el bien de la humanidad y de sus camaradas caídos para que ellos no se convirtieran en akuma, siguió solo hasta su oficina, en la cual se recargo a su escritorio

-Piensa solo en la Victoria- se decía el supervisor, un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el toque que le estaban dando a la puerta se compuso y se sentó en su silla tras su escritorio- Adelante- dijo con voz seria poco característica en el, en ese momento entro una joven, de tés blanca, cabello rojo que le llega hasta la cintura, ojos rojos y de una gran belleza, no era mayor de 15 años su traje de Exorcista consistía en un pantalón blanco con botas hasta la mitad de la pierna, el chaleco de exorcista abierto y un top que llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo, tenía un gran abanico en su espalda **(N.A: igual al de temari de Naruto en el tamaño luego les explicare como es)**

-Qué bueno que llegaste, hace mucho tiempo que no pisabas la orden no?- le dijo el supervisor

-Hubiera preferido llegar en otro momento lo que me encontré no fue nada agradable-

-te entiendo, para ninguno de nosotros es agradable, supongo que estas al tanto de la situación, a pesar de tener mucho tiempo de no estar en el cuartel-

-Sí, ya me entere de la muerte del general yeegar, de que el conde está buscando el corazón, y por eso has mandado a los exorcistas a buscar a los generales-

-Así es, bien ya que estas al tanto, quiero que vayas a reunirte con lavi-kun y de allí se reúnan con Lenalee y Allen-kun, en Bulgaria serán refuerzos para el equipo del general Cross-

-QUE!... Nooo, Kumei por favor no me mandes con el-

-Ya está decidido, ve que te está esperando el transporte, ya lavi-kun sabe que vas hasta el-

-Pero, pero no puedes mandarme a buscar a mi maestra o a tiedoll me llevo muy bien con el-

-Ya te lo dije vas a ir a Buscar al General Cross-

-Prefiero ir a buscar a Sokaro y aguantarme sus locuras-

-No me hagas llevarte por la fuerza, no seas testaruda, no podemos permitirnos más bajas, encontrar al general Cross es una prioridad en estos momentos, sé que es duro pero tienes que hacerlo- la chica solo suspiro

-Bien, lo hare, iré a reunirme con lavi en este momento, lo bueno será que veré a Lena-chan después de tanto tiempo-

-Bien Ve con cuidado, Recuerda… Hikari-chan-

-Sí, lo sé, nos vemos-

Hikari salió de la oficina del Supervisor, rumbo al subterráneo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, iba a tener que ir a buscarlo, cuanto hace que no lo veía, 4 años exactamente los mismos que llevaba el desaparecido, no era que antes lo viera mucho, pero por lo menos 4 o 5 veces al año lo hacía, se monto en la canoa que la sacaría del cuartel general, rumbo al tren que la llevaría a Bulgaria solo esperaba, que la búsqueda llevara su tiempo sabía que era egoísta de su parte.

..***..***..***..***..*** ..***..***..***..***..***

En Bulgaria, Lavi y Krory estaban, en una posada lavi colgó el último teléfono que estaba usando y miro al vampiro al cual se le veía la tristeza en la cara

-Se han confirmado 148 muertes, he recibido órdenes de kumei esperaremos aquí a una exorcista que se unirá a nosotros llegara mañana y después iremos a buscar a Lenalee y a Allen- dijo el sucesor de los bookman

-Está bien, ¿Quien vendrá a ayudarnos?- Pregunto el vampiro

-Ella lleva mucho tiempo en la orden aunque es muy joven, Su nombre es Hikari, Hacia mucho tiempo que no pisaba la orden ya que es alumna de la General Klaud estaba con ella, pero después se separo para una misión y acaba de completarla-

-Ya veo y qué clase de persona es-

-Una muy buena persona, aunque ella es algo temperamental y obstinada no vallas hacerla enfadar-

-Es-está bien- dijo el vampiro

..***..***..***..***..*** ..***..***..***..***..***

Al día Siguiente, Hikari bajaba de la estación de trenes, Sabia que hoy había un festival, el festival de las rosas, en un pueblo cerca, allí era que se tenían que reunir con ellos, se fue directamente hasta la posada donde se suponía que tenía que estar Lavi, de seguro todavía estaba durmiendo, llego hasta la pequeña posada que indicaba la dirección, entro en esta y observo que había poca gente, pudo distinguir a Lavi entre todos el cual al verla se levanto de la silla y fue hasta ella

-Hika-chan ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte-

-Así es Lavi, que raro te hacia dormido todavía-

-Que mala eres Hika-chan- -_-'

-Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, debemos apresurarnos a llegar al pueblo vecino, con suerte llegaremos en el momento que empiece el festival-

-Tienes Razón, Hika-Chan el es un nuevo miembro de la orden, un nuevo exorcista-

-Arystar Krory tercero, es un placer conocerte- dijo el vampiro amablemente

-El placer es mío, puedes llamarme Hika-chan así me llaman todos- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al vampiro

Ella fue adelante mientras los otros dos la seguían, krory se bajo hasta el oído de lavi para susurrarle algo

-Es muy hermosa-

-Así como es hermosa es de peligrosa- esto hizo que el vampiro tragara en seco- para los akumas claro- el vampiro lo miro con mala cara

..***..***..***..***..*** ..***..***..***..***..***

Habían llegado al festival todo estaba tranquilo y había mucha gente, el lugar ideal para que los akumas atacaran, allí estuvieron paseando, hasta que se detuvieron en una pequeña tiendita, después de eso, vieron que unos dos muchachos los veían, Allen les grito y llego hasta ellos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, Lavi, Krory-

-Hika-Chan eres tú?- dijo una lenalee muy contenta

-Sí, lena-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo muy contenta las exorcistas se abrazaron muy fuerte, eran las mejores amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que ambas habían llegado a la orden de pequeña y habían sido separadas de sus familias- Tu debes Ser Allen-

-Sí, mucho gusto, eres una nueva exorcista?-

-Tengo muchos años en este trabajo, eh estado mucho tiempo fuera de la orden por eso no nos habíamos conocido-

Después de conversar unos momentos más, decidieron ir a la posada para poder conversar mejor, pidieron dos habitaciones y se metieron en una allí lavi les explico cómo estaba la situación en la actualidad, como eran de esperarse las reacciones de los dos exorcistas fueron de tristezas.

-Además de las Victimas de España- decía lenalee

-Hubieron tantas pérdidas en tan poco tiempo- dijo el peliblanco, la china no pudo hacer nada más que llorar por su familia, Allen le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarla

-Bien, Ahora que estamos aquí, vamos al festival-

-Lo siento lavi, pero lenalee y yo no estamos para festivales-

-Ninguno de nosotros esta para eso, pero este es un lugar el cual hay mucha gente- dijo lavi

-En donde hay mucha gente de seguro habrá- dijo Krory

-Akumas-dijeron Allen y lenalee

-Los akumas matan gente para evolucionar, así que lo más probable es que vengan hasta acá, si no mal recuerdo Kumei dijo que estuviéramos pendientes del festival- dijo Hikari

-Bien, no se diga mas, vamos al festival- dijo lavi

Todos salieron al festival, en el cual disfrutaron de la vista y de todas las recreaciones, krory se detuvo en una tienda a probar la famosa mermelada de rosas, pero había algo que les inquietaba a los exorcistas, y esos eran la familia de Noé, eran oponentes muy peligrosos y mas con los métodos que tenían, al enterarse como mataron al general y a los otros, eran escalofriantes, después de la breve y poca explicación que les dio lavi de lo que sabía de los Noé al dar por terminado el festival se fueron a la posada. Allen no podía dormir, simplemente esta situación lo tenía, mal

-Los akumas no aparecieron hoy, así que podemos relajarnos no Allen?- dijo el bookman Junior

Se levantaron de la cama hasta el balcón en el cual pudieron hablar, Allen tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba y ese era el momento

-Hasta ahora eh intentado dar lo mejor de mí para salvar a las almas o personas posibles- decía Allen mientras recordaba a las almas que había salvado como Crea y leo- pero mi poder no es suficiente hay muchas vidas que aun no puedo salvar- el recuerdo de narein y miehna llego a su mente, junto con el de aquella enfermera que se convirtió en akuma la vez que fueron a ver a madre- si lo hubiera intentado con más fuerza eso es lo que me duele-

-Pero habría servido de algo intentarlo con más fuerza- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Crees en serio que hubieses podido salvar a alguien así?- Allen lo miro- nosotros no luchamos solos ¿verdad?- Allen recordó cuando peleo junto con lenalee y el escuadrón de Devon- Allen todos nosotros sentimos lo mismo que tu, no hay nadie queque no sienta lamento o tristeza, somos compañeros y estamos pasando por lo mismo-

En la otra Habitación, tanto lenalee como Hikari habían estado escuchando la conversación, lenalee recordó a Devon y junto con Hikari decidieron salir al balcón

-Lavi tiene razón Allen- dijo Hikari

-Los Buscadores… todos- dijo lenalee

-Lenalee, Hika-chan-

-¿Lo has entendido Allen?- este asintió, después su ojo reacciono y miro a la calle un Hombre que claramente, para el tenia el alma encima

-Ese hombre de allá- dijo el albino

-¿Un Akuma?- pregunto lenalee a lo que el albino asintió

-Así que por fin aparecen- dijo Hikari entro por el abanico al cuarto y los demás fueron rápidamente tras él, el akuma iba a atacar a unos hombres cuando fue destrozado por el arma anti-akuma de Allen.

-Bien hecho Allen- lo elogio lavi, el ojo de Allen se volvió a activar

-¿Más akumas?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Sí, se dirigen hacia aquí-

-Bien movámonos para intersecarlos- dijo el aprendiz de Bookman

Todos corrieron hacia la salida del pueblo, para esperar a los akumas y allí venían a montón eran muchísimos, pero nada que todos juntos no pudieran combatir

-Es hora de empezar a luchar- dijo Hikari, Allen y Krory se quedaron quietos por un momento ellos nunca habían visto la inocencia de Hikari

La pelirroja desprendió el abanico de su espalda y lo puso en el suelo, lo abrió y la tela era negra con el símbolo de la orden oscura a mitad del gran abanico- **Inocencia Actívate**- dijo al instante la tela del abanico se volvió dura como un metal, pego un salto y con el abanico destruyo a un akuma

-Valla- dijeron Allen y krory al mismo tiempo

-Y eso no es todo-dijo lavi- ella es una usuaria del viento por decirlo así, las ráfagas que crea con el abanico son como cuchillas para los akumas, también puede volar o bueno mas bien planear sobre el-

-Y también su abanico es tan duro una vez que se activa que puede usarse como escudo- completo lenalee, Allen y krory estaban impresionado

-Bien no nos quedemos aquí tenemos que ayudarla- dijo el albino

-**Inocencia Actívate**- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Todos empezaron a luchar con una gran cantidad de Akumas, mientras luchaba Allen miraba a sus compañeros y meditaba lo que había dicho lavi

-_Lavi tiene razón, no lucho solo, todos mis amigos están allí, mientras los tenga a mi lado todo estará bien_-

-Dios, hay demasiados akumas- dijo Hikari

-Si hay tantos akumas eso quiere decir, que toda esta gente murió- dijo lavi

-Mientras allá un número de vidas igual que salvar- dijo lenalee

-Nosotros lucharemos- afirmo el vampiro, una vez que acabaron todos los akumas las almas de estos empezaron al ir al cielo

-Descansen en paz- fue lo único que dijo el albino

Después de luchar con todos los akumas, los 5 exorcistas estaban preparados para partir rumbo a Asia, según timcampy era allí donde se encontraba el General Cross

-Vamos Chicos tenemos que encontrar a mi maestro y ponerle fin a esta lucha de una vez- dijo el albino

-Bien- dijo la Hikari

-Si- afirmo lenalee

-Estoy de acuerdo- reafirmo krory

-Tú lo has dicho- dijo Lavi

Y asi los 5 siguieron el camino marcado por el golem de oro rumbo a la búsqueda de Cross

"**Continuara"**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado dejen sus comentarios para saber si lo sigo o no por fa! **


End file.
